codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
ID Card
ID Cards are visual representations on the supercomputer display. They allow Jeremie (or whoever is operating the computer) to see who or what is on Lyoko and how many Life Points they have. On the front of the card is a profile picture of the person or thing the card represents, their life points and their attack points. On the back is a symbol that represents the possessor of the card. When a person is being virtualized, the operator selects the ID card for the corresponding person from a set of five. During the scanning process, the card's colors brighten to show that they are prepared to be sent to Lyoko. When they are devirtualized, the card's colors dull from the top to bottom before vanishing, leaving a grey-colored card. It is believed that while the card stays grey, the person it represents cannot be re-virtualized. When William was devirtualized in Down to Earth and successfully brought back to the real world after being possessed for several months, the colors of his card returned from bottom to top. When all the colors were restored, the card glowed once and William came out of a scanner. In ''Code Lyoko Evolution'', ID cards now show if there are any malfunctions in someone's avatar and their code. ID cards also make it easier for someone to know when they can be re-virtualized, as the person's ID picture glows red after devirtualization. Odd Oddcard1.png|Odd's Season 1-3 ID Card. Oddcard4.png|Odd's Season 4 ID Card. TkFHU0RZaXFxWHcx o code-lyoko-evolution-casting-teaser-1.jpg|Odd's Evolution ID Card. Ulrich Ulrich_ID_Card.jpg|Ulrich's Season 1 ID Card. ulrichcard2.png|Ulrich's Season 2-3 ID Card. ulrichcard4.png|Ulrich's Season 4 ID Card. Ulrich 1.PNG|Ulrich's Evolution ID Card. Aelita Aelitacard1.png|Aelita's Season 1-3 ID card. Aelita_New_Card2-1-.jpg|Aelita's Season 4 ID card. Aelita 1.PNG|Aelita's Evolution ID Card. Yumi Yumicard1.png|Yumi's Season 1-3 ID Card. Yumicard4.png|Yumi's Season 4 ID Card. Yumi 1.PNG|Yumi's Evolution ID Card. Jeremie Jeremiecard2-1-.jpg Jeremy ID Card.jpg|Jeremie's Season 1-3 ID card. William williamcard3.png|William's Season 3 ID Card. williamcard4.png|X.A.N.A. William's Season 4 ID Card. William 1.PNG|William's Evolution ID Card. Vehicles Overbike card.jpg|Overbike's ID card. Overwing Card-1-.jpg|Overwing's ID card. Overboard Card-1-.jpg|Overboard's ID card. X.A.N.A.'s monsters Tarantula Card-1-.jpg|Tarantula's ID card. 100px-Megatank Card-1-.jpg|Megatank's ID card in Teddygozilla. 100px-Crab Card-1-.jpg|Krab's ID card. 100px-Block Card-1-.jpg|Blok's ID card. Miscellaneous TeddyGozilla 335.jpg|Odd vs Megatank. D un cheveu 315.jpg|Ulrich vs Krab. 2011-10-03 2112.png|Yumi vs Krab. Memoire morte 334.jpg|Odd & Ulrich vs 2 Krabs. Code Terre 365.jpg|Ulrich vs Megatank. Evolution Compte a rebours 233.jpg|All of the Lyoko Warriors (Except Odd) have been devirtualized. evo terre 0163.jpg|Ulrich and William in the process of Virtualization. evo terre 0141.jpg|ID cards' screen. evo terre 0087.jpg|Ulrich's and Yumi's ID cards being red while Aelita's is blue. LAURA'S VIRTUALIZATION.png|Laura's ID card The Trap (Evolution) 6.jpg|Ulrich and Odd getting virtualized. Corrupted William ID Card.JPG|William's ID card in the process of being corrupted. All Five ID Cards Are Scanned..png|All ID cards are in the middle of Virtualization. Other Defeat.png|ID cards in the Code Lyoko: Social Game. Default_Card.jpg|A default ID Card. ro:Cardul ID Category:Cards Category:Interface Category:ID Cards Category:Lyoko Category:Supercomputer Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Factory Interface Category:Lab Category:Odd Category:William Category:Aelita Category:Yumi Category:Ulrich Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Laura Category:Things appear in game Category:Social Game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Tarantulas Category:Krab Category:Blok Category:Megatank